


Clueless

by arrafrost



Series: Did Someone Say Stiles in a Maid's Outfit? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Party, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Murder Mystery, Stiles in a maid's outfit, and Derek kinda likes it, clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is throwing a movie version “Clue" based murder mystery party and the only role left for Stiles is the maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> Because Torah [[x](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/54791806897/okay-so-its-a-kink-you-really-expect-me-to-tell-the)]

"Please!!" Lydia held up the outfit she intended Stiles to wear to her movie based “Clue" party this coming weekend, waving it as though the movement would entice him to put it on.

"Not doing it." Stiles folded his arms in front of his chest in defiance. He wasn’t going to succumb to this ridiculous plot and she couldn’t make him. No matter how much she pouted.

"It’ll be fun!"

"Lydia, no! I am not going to wear that! I don’t care if it’s for the theme of your party. I’ll… be one of the dead people? Anything but  _that_." Because  _that_  was a skimpy french maid’s outfit that looked like it was bought at a shop that also sells questionable silicone objects.

"There will be no more fake blood at my party after what you and Scott did to Jackson last time and I mean it, Stilinski."

Stiles rolled his eyes but it didn’t stop the smirk creeping onto his lips from remembering that particular prank. Good times.

"Whatever, Lydia. Not being the maid. Why do I have to be the maid? Why can’t… you or Allison or Erica be the maid?"

“ _Because_  Allison is Mrs. White, Erica is Mrs. Peacock, and I’m Miss Scarlet. And before you say it, all the other parts are taken Isaac is Mr. Green, Scott is Professor Plum, Derek is Colonel Mustard, Jackson is Wadsworth, Boyd is Mr. Boddy and Danny is the singing telegram - he insisted - so that leaves you with Yvette."

Lydia smiled, quite proud at herself, especially with Stiles’ displeased pout. 

"Why does Boyd get to be Mr. Boddy? I want to be him!"

"Because I said so. It’s the only role left Stiles, either you fill it or you can’t come to the party."

"What about the cop? Who’s gonna be the cop?"

"Oh, the Sheriff volunteered to check on the party and bring pizza, so he’ll be our cop."

"MY DAD? You invited  _my dad? AND_  he gets a better role than me?" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. He was about ten seconds from leaving Lydia’s room. This girl was too much for what was left of his sanity. 

"What about the cook? Huh?"

"Greenberg. Oh and Peter’s going to be our Motorist."

"Ugh!" Stiles groaned, falling back on Lydia’s bed and glaring daggers at her when she loomed above him, flaunting the french maid’s outfit.

"I hate you so much."

Lydia’s red lips spread into a grin, “No you don’t. Now try this on, we might need to make adjustments."

.  
.

Scott paled when his best friend entered Lydia’s dining room in the frilly attire the night of the party. “Uh… Stiles?"

"Shut up, Scott." Stiles glared, walking around the table with his duster in hand, trying to distract himself from the blush creeping onto his face by dusting the already spotless fireplace. 

"Um…"

"Shut. Up. Scott."

"Hey, Stiles. Nice garter belt!" 

"Suck it, Jackson." Stiles growled in response to the catcall…  _s._ Because they didn’t stop until everyone was in the room. Allison giggled and made a comment about Stiles’ headpiece, Erica downright molested him to fix one of his stockings, Boyd started laughing immediately, Danny whistled loudly, Isaac leered at him while adjusting Stiles’ apron. and Derek… well Derek was the only one who didn’t do anything. Which was alarming despite how completely normal it was for Derek to be the quiet one of the group - despite his level of Hale sass.

Derek stopped in the doorway, smile disappearing as soon as his eyes landed on Stiles, and he walked right back out.

Everyone in the room paused in their conversation, not a single one missing what had happened and they glanced from the empty doorway to Stiles.

Stiles who was frozen in his spot, duster being gripped in both hands.

"Oh my god, Derek don’t be such a baby. He’s just wearing a dress." Lydia’s distant voice could be heard through the empty hallway and shortly after Derek stumbled into the room as though he’d been pushed. His eyes were blown wide and a slight redness was about his cheeks. That only served to bring a blush to Stiles’ cheek, especially with the knowing glances between his friends.

What was most unusual, was Derek bypassing all their mutual friends in favor of walking up to Stiles. He didn’t look at him though, not directly, just leaned shoulder to shoulder with the maid up against the wall.

"Uh… nice dress."

Stiles coughed awkwardly, glancing over Derek’s costume and finding the one piece of it that seemed unusual. “Nice… moustache."

"Lydia insisted I needed a fake one to be Colonel Mustard."

"I wanted to be Mr. Green."

Derek smiled softly, “I wanted to be a dead body. Less lines."

"That’s what I said too! Well, not about the lines but about being anyone other than… well…" Stiles gestured to himself, and by himself he meant Yvette and the maid’s outfit he was forced to wear because Lydia was the most beautiful incarnate of Satan.

Derek nodded, keeping his head forward but Stiles caught the alpha’s eyes trailing up and down his body from the corner of his eye and suddenly he felt subconscious.

"So uh… who do you think did it?"

"The party hasn’t started yet, Stiles."

"I know but… out of anyone who could have done it. Who do you think?"

Derek sighed, looking around the room. “I don’t know. Jackson uh- Wadsworth is a good bet. Or Mrs. Peacock. Who do you think is the murderer?"

"Well certainly not me! There’s no way I could kill someone and keep it a secret in these heels!"

Stiles pointed to the black shoes on his feet, they were about a two inch heel and Stiles was lucky he had so many drag friends or this would be impossible.

That time Derek laughed, shaking his head and Stiles grinned back before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Although, for all I know… you’re the murderer. Colonel."

Derek cocked his brow, his own smirk growing on his lips as he got into character. “My dear, sweet girl. It offends my title that you could insinuate such a thing."

Stiles glared, gritting his teeth but played along, “You’re the most knowledgeable about weaponry, of course I’d suspect you."

"Now, now Yvette. Don’t hit on all the guests before dinner’s served." Lydia appeared out of seemingly nowhere on Jackson’s arm. 

Both Derek and Stiles scowled at the couple as they walked away before turning back to each other.

"I should uh… go sit down and let you get back to your… dusting."

"Oh yes, the exhilarating activity that is dusting. Thank you kind, sir. I hope your evening is enjoyable."

"And you’re supposed to be speaking with an accent!" Lydia yelled to Stiles’ from the other side of the room. 

"I will  _actually_ murder you Lydia and then your murder mystery party won’t be very mysterious, will it?" Stiles hollered back, earning a chuckle from Derek and a few laughs from the table.

All and all though, Stiles wasn’t that mad at Lydia for making him wear this get-up anymore. Not from the way Derek kept looking at Stiles whenever he thought the boy wasn’t paying attention, especially considering  _how_ he was looking at him… like Stiles was a platter he’d rather be eating than the appetizers Lydia and Greenberg had made.

That definitely made Stiles’ night, and if he bent down a little too low to dust something and heard Derek practically squeak from shock… well… that just meant Lydia was going to be getting an extra special thank you after the party along with a check for however much this little outfit cost.

**Author's Note:**

> And also Aidi drew [this](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/55437047445/octopusofobservation-said-teen-wolf-characters-as) for it. Indecentfrostdragon all the way!


End file.
